Family Portrait!
by agawak
Summary: Meredith needs her Uncle Greg's help, but she ends up needing her other uncle...Meredith GreyGregory House Jack BauerCROSSOVER
1. The Call

Family Portrait

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters/shows.

So, this is another House is Meredith's uncle stories, but there is more to it. Jack Bauer is ALSO Meredith's uncle.

Summary: Meredith needs House to fly in for a consult when they can't figure out the diagnoses of a patient. Some things happen, and Meredith must contact her other uncle who has gone dark. Some people will clash, some lives might be saved, and can everyone stay sane with Meredith, House and Jack together?

Greys Anatomy

-Season Three Happened

House

-Season 3 happened (House still has his team)

24

-Season 6 happened

Chapter 1: The First Call

"Meredith you need to call him." The chief of surgery sat in his chair. Meredith looked out the window.

"I haven't spoken to him in a year." Meredith looked down.

"The patient needs his expertise."

"I know. I'll call him."

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Dr. Webber, please, I don't want the whole hospital knowing." The chief nodded. As much as they clashed, he needed his team. He was the best.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meredith picked up the phone lying on the chief's desk. She held the receiver in her hand, and used the other hand to punch in the number to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "Hello?" A younger woman answered into Meredith's ear.

"Aunt Cuddy?" Meredith was nervous. She hadn't spoken to her uncle in a year and wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Meredith Grey. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I didn't really want to call. Chief Webber needs Uncle Greg and his team to diagnose a patient here."

"You need to speak with him yourself Meredith. It's been eighteen months."

"Look whose counting."

"You did inherit your uncle's sarcasm. I hope you don't use it at work."

"How's Kim? Hasn't she been staying with you?"

"Kim moved in with her boyfriend."

"The physiologist guy?"

"No the field agent guy. Chase Edmunds."

"They're back together?"

"Yes, and back to the subject. I'm patching you through to your uncle. He wants to see you eve though he won't show it." Cuddy removed the receiver from her ear and dialed House's extension number.

"What is it Cuddles?"

"You niece is on the phone."

"I thought Kimble moved out. Did you hurt her feelings mommy?"

"Your OTHER niece House. Meredith Grey."

"Oh. Patch her through Cuddles."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Merit!"

"Uncle Greg, Chief Webber wants a consult. We've had three diagnostic teams come in today, and not ONE has figured out what's wrong with our patient. You need to bring your team to Seattle."

"Only if your man whore uncle has been saved by angles."

"That's not funny Greg. Uncle Jack was TORTURED. Will you please come?"

"Only for you Merit." Meredith rolled her eyes. When her uncle arrived, it was going to be hell.

"Thanks Uncle Greg."

"Bye sweetcheecks."

- - - - - -

House stood up. "I need to go talk to mommy. Be good little children while I'm gone." House's team rolled their eyes. He always called them his children.

House stormed into Cuddy's office. He was getting quit well at it too. "I need to take my team to Seattle, and I'm bringing Jimmy."

"I know. I talked to Meredith and I assumed you would want Wilson there. I have your fight tickets, and hotel reservations. You'll stay for a week."

"Thanks mommy. He grabbed the tickets out of her hands and headed back to his office.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey ducklings. We're going on a vacations!"

"Why?"

"Special VIP patient in Seattle. Plane leaves tonight. Be at the airport in two hours." House handed everyone his or her boarding passes.

His team picked up their belongings and headed out to their cars. "Do you really think House would care enough to go for a VIP patient?"

Cameron and Foreman stared at case. "You are an idiot Chase," Foreman said to him. "There may be a patient, but he doesn't care about the patient. There is something else. Well, see you later." Foreman got into his car, and Chase and Cameron got into Chase's car. They drove home to pick up their belongings

- - - - -

I know it's not great, but I needed a little Grey's/24/House crossover. Review if you'd like.


	2. Coming to Seattle

Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm so glade you like it.

Chapter 2

"Jimmy! Wife didn't want to come?" Wilson walked into House's apartment and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm single House." House took his hand and slapped it across is forehead.

"Silly me. Let's go. I told the ducklings to meet us at the gate in an hour. Securities a bitch anyway." House walked to Wilson's car and got in leaving Wilson with all of the luggage.

- - - - - - - -

"Ducklings, your late. You made mommy and daddy really worried." His team was a minute behind House. This was going to be a trip to hell and they might not make it back.

They called their tickets up and House held up his cane. "Cripple coming through, cripple coming through. Make way for the cripple." People around the gate starred. He stopped people who were ahead of him with his cane and got aboard the plane with Wilson and his team following behind. The people continued to stare.

Wilson sat down next to House. Cameron, Foreman and Chase sat next to each other. House plugged his headphones into his iPod, and started jamming. He played his air guitar and was totally rocking out. His team starred and laughed, but he was oblivious until the song ended.

"Were you scared of daddy kiddies? Don't worry, everything is perfectly ok. Wilson will give you juice if you behave." Wilson became furious at House.

"Honestly House, you can't actually enjoy torturing this people."

"This is nothing, you haven't seen my brother in action." (No sarcasm intended)

"Stop with your sarcasm for a minute House. They complain to Cuddy and to me because they are being tortured by you."

"I'm serious. My brother tortures people for a living."

"I thought you didn't have a brother."

"I have a brother and sister."

"I know you have a sister. That's why we are going to Seattle."

"You're a smart one Jimmy." This was going to be a very long plane ride. Wilson had gone out of town with House before. He was always more sarcastic and rude during the trips.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Meredith."

"Hi Chief. I'm about to go pick up my uncle."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. What are your interns doing?"

"I have O'Malley with Derek, Steinman with Haan, and Larceny in the clinic."

"I'll have a conference room set up for when they arrive."

"Ok. He's going to need a whiteboard. He brought his team and Wilson with him."

- - - - - - - - -

Meredith sat in front of the gate waiting for her uncle. She turned on her iPod and started rocking out to one of the songs on House's play list he made for her. They had the same taste in music. He taught her how to play guitar and piano. She loved piano when she was little, but once she was in high school, she played the guitar every chance she got.

House got off the plane screaming at everybody in his way as he started to locate Meredith. She saw him and turned her iPod off.

"Merit!"

"Uncle Greg. It's been too long."

"You mean, Hello uncle Greg, I haven't seen you since Audrey Raines called saying that Uncle Jack was kidnapped by the Chinese."

"House." She only called him House when he was starting to push her. He continued anyway.

"Or was it, Uncle Greg, I haven't spoken to you since Chloe O'Brian called to say Uncle Jack is back from China, but Audrey has amnesia and my grandfather was blown up in an air strike while my cousin was kidnapped by him."

"Uncle Greg, your children are behind you listening to your secret past."

"Children, what have I told you about listening to your daddy. What am I going to tell your mother?"

The group followed Meredith to her car and they all filed in. House sat up front with Meredith while everyone else squeezed into the back seats. Meredith and Wilson put all of the luggage into the trunk. They took off towards Seattle Grace Hospital.

"So blonde ausrtalian, I heard you were dating the girl." Cameron and Chase blushed.

"That was mean Merit. It's Mc whatever has been doing the mcnasty to mc whomever. I'm learning SGH. Aren't you proud of me Jimmy?"

"Now that's mean uncle Greg. But Jimmy, you should answer his question."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The team got into the elevator and Derek caught it as the doors closed. "Meredith. Who are your friends?" Derek smiled and she smiled back.

"You McDreamy? I'm McMeanie." Derek stood and faced the man with the can.

"Derek, that's Uncle House, his team and Wilson."

"That's your uncle? And of course the world famous Dr. House."

"So you're McDreamy? When do I get to meet McSteamy?" Meredith and Derek rolled their eyes.


	3. How One Becomes All Dark and Twisty

Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

But, I made a mistake. House has another brother: Grahem Bauer, he died the same day as their father, but Grahem has a son and wife.

Chapter 3: How Meredith became all Dark and Twisty

"You don't get to meet McSteamy, Uncle Greg." House made a puppy dogface to his niece, but she, once again, didn't buy it.

They all stepped out of the elevator. House and Meredith walked into the Chief's office. "Dr. House, Meredith."

"How's your WIFE Chief?" Richard gave him a nasty look. House and Jack hated Richard Webber. In fact everyone in the Bauer family hated Dr. Webber.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Greg, please take Meredith for a little while."_

"_Why Ellis? So you can be with Richard and do amazing surgeries. I get it Ellis. You're Ellis Grey, a world-renowned surgeon. But when will you come back for her Ellis. Hmm? When Richard decides to leave his wife? Or will it be when he doesn't leave his wife, and you come crawling to Jack or I to pick up the pieces? I would love to take care of Meredith, but you need to be a better mother Ellis."_

"_Please Greg, you know I would go right to Jack for this, but he has Kim."_

"_And Kim is younger than Meredith. Ellis, do the right thing. You kicked your husband out of the house! Raise Meredith to be as normal as possible."_

"_Thatcher was weak. I am too strong for him."_

"_You're ridiculous Ellis. Jack is raising a child. If Jack and Grahem can raise kids, then Ellis Grey can raise a kid."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Merit! You're starting second grade. You are so big."_

"_Jimmy! Uncle Greg got me a new lunch box and backpack."_

"_Look at that Merit." _

"_Come on Merit, Cuddles wants to see you and Kimble before school. Kimble is going to be in kindergarden." The seven-year old took her uncle's hand._

"_Auntie Lisa!"_

"_Meredith! Look at you all ready for school. Where's your mommy?" Meredith starting crying. House shook his head at Cuddy. House left Wilson with Meredith so he could talk to Cuddy._

"_Lisa, Ellis is in surgery again, but she didn't come home again last night. Probably won't come home for another week."_

"_Jeez Greg, you're practically raising this kid."_

"_Terri helps sometimes. But next year they're moving to L.A. My dad is there, and Grahem is there with Josh and Marilynn."_

"_Greg, you have to make life as normal as possible for Meredith. God knows her mother won't." House completely agreed._

_- - - - - - - - -_

"_How's high school Merit?"_

"_Great Uncle Greg. I dyed my hair pink."_

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"_Yup, don't worry though, you of all people should now it's to piss of my mother."_

"_That I do, and I will be glade to do it another color for you." They both laughed. "I want you to come to Jersey for Cristmas. I have a new girlfriend that I want you to meet."_

"_So I've heard. I just talked to Uncle Grahem."_

"_Will you come. I'm sure your mother is working anyway."_

"_I would love to Uncle Greg. Are you still pissing off Jimmy and Cuddle?"_

"_Why would I have sarcasm in my DNA if I didn't share it with Jimmy and Cuddles. Now that would be just flat out mean." They laughed._

"_I'll book the flight Uncle Greg. Thanks" She hung up the phone._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Love the hair Merit! Stacey, this is my niece Meredith Grey, and Meredith this is Stacey."_

"_Nice to meet you Stacey."_

"_You too Meredith"_

_When Stacey left…._

"_She hated me Uncle Greg!"_

"_She doesn't hate you."_

"_She judged me."_

"_Well Meredith, what did you expect if you were going to dye your hair hot pink?"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Mom! Uncle Greg is in the hospital! Why won't you let me see him?" She was now shouting._

"_Because I said so!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_He's not dying Meredith."_

"_No, maybe not, but we are his family and maybe you just don't want to deal with YOUR family. I'm going." She hopped on a plane and went to sit by her uncle's hospital bed while he induced himself into a coma because of the pain. Stacey made a mistake._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_I'm going to medschool Uncle Greg."_

"_I thought you would. You'll do great."_

"_My mom doesn't want me to go. She says I'm not strong enough."_

"_Since when I have you listened to your mom?"_

"_Uncle Greg."_

"_I know. Let me guess, Jack wants you to work for CTU and Grahem and your grandfather want you to work for the family business?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I'm a Bauer. Everyone is the Bauer family wants their son/daughter to have the same profession as them"_

"_Uncle Greg, you never told me why you changed your last name to House."_

"_I didn't. House is my middle name. It was our grandmother's maiden name."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Richard offered me the internship."_

"_Why would you take it there Meredith?"_

"_Because Uncle Greg's friend, Lisa, didn't have space. Seattle Grace is the second best."_

"_It's your choice Meredith. Richard destroyed your family."_

"_No, it was my Richard AND my mother."_

"_Well, it's a busy day. I'll call you later."_

"_Bye Uncle Jack."_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Five years prior…._

"_Uncle Jack, are you O.K?"_

"_Terri died. It was Nina. Nina was a mole. She shot Terri." He was crying. Meredith never heard Jack cry._

"_I'm calling Uncle Greg. Does Grahem and grandpa know?"_

"_Yeah. Kim is a wreck. I need Greg."_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

"_Meredith? This is Audrey Raines."_

"_Hey Audrey."_

"_Listen, your uncle, Jack, he's been shot, he's dead." She was crying. So was Meredith._

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Uncle Greg. What are you talking about? Uncle Jack is dead."_

"_No, he faked it. He needed to keep us safe, and Presidant Logan was after him._

"_So he's alive?"_

"_Yeah, but he's been kidnapped by the Chinese."_

"_WHAT?"_

_- - - - - - - - - _

"_How's your internship Meredith?"_

"_It's good, thanks Chloe. Have you found my uncle yet?"_

"_Actually, we have. Audrey has ansomnia though, and Jack is forbidden to see her. He's a mess."_

"_I need to call Uncle Greg."_

"_O.K. please though, we need to help him."_

"_I know._

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

So, that was Meredith's family. I know they are completely messed up. Jack killed Grahem and grandpa Bauer too, but I didn't add it because it was mentioned in the last chapter.


	4. Meeting the McFamily

You're reviews are great. Thanks so much…

Chapter 4: Meeting the McFamily

Meredith led everyone into the conference room. Chase picked a seat nearest the door. House sat in the biggest chair of course, and Meredith grabbed the marker to the whiteboard. Cameron and Foreman sat down and the chief passed out the patient's file.

"What are the symptoms?" Meredith asked getting ready to write them on the board.

"Insomnia, nausea, abdominal pain, amnesia, and she are sliding in and out of consciousness." Meredith recognized the voice. It did not belong to any of the team members, but rather her person. Stepping into the conference room, Christina Yang continued. "All the tests are coming back clean, but the spinal tap is coming back positive. We ran four, each time we do it, and the results change from negative to positive. We can't get it consistent."

"Hey Christina."

"So, Mere, you're ACTUALLY related to THE Dr. House?"

"You're…"

"Shut it House."

"I know, I know! Pick me, pick me!"

"Shut it House."

"Pretty please Merit?"

"Fine."

"You're the one left at the alter!"

"Two gold stars for you Uncle Greg."

"Yay me! Merit, get me a Ruben sandwich, I'm hungry."

"Jimmy, get two Rubin sandwiches." Wilson got up. He knew House invited him for a reason. He always did. He just never remembered Meredith to be so sarcastic. Maybe she always had been, but he was just too busy getting married. CRAP. He did not just say that. House was already getting to him and they hadn't even been in Seattle for a night.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's call it a night children. You have a long busy day tomorrow." His team closed the files and grabbed their belongings.

"I'll drive you to the hotel Uncle Greg."

They walked to the elevators where Meredith saw Mark and Addison talking. They were waiting at the elevators. "Grey."

"Hey Addison."

"McSteamy! Hey McSteamy. You're either McBitch or wait for it…hold on..it's on the tip of my tongue McSatan?"

"Uncle Greg, CONTROL. Sorry Mark and Addison. This is my Uncle, Gregory House."

"Grey, Ellis Grey is your mother and Greg House is your Uncle?"

"Yes, Mark."

"Please to meet you Dr. House."

"Well, McBitch or McSatan? You haven't answered my question yet." Addison looked horrified. Mark Sloan was hysterical.

"You really are McSteamy. If I was girl I would totally be all over you. Hell, I should just become gay for this guy!" Now Mark looked horrified, and Addison was cracking up. Meredith just looked down, while House's team tried to pretend they didn't work for him and Wilson just shook his head in disappointment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They got inside the elevator where they ran into Alex Karev. "Whose this Meredith? Did you dump McDreamy yet?"

"Have you dumped Jane Dow yet?"

"You're McCheater? You know Merit, I don't like that McName. You should think of a better, more sarcastic one."

"Ugh." Alex was horrified.

"Who is this guy Meredith?"

"This Alex, is my Uncle, his team, and his 'friend' Wilson. Alex meet Greg House." Alex gasped. This was getting annoying.

"Holy Crap!" Thank God it was time to get off the elevator, but Izzie was waiting to ride up at their stop.

"Hey Alex. So Meredith, word around the hospital is that your Uncle is here, and he just so happens to be a world renowned diagnostician named Gregory House."

"You're the own that killed your fiancée? Nice going." House was on a roll.

"Uncle Greg, who told you all this stuff? Did Cuddles tell you? Ugh, she is dead."

"No, Jimmy did. Three gold stars for you Jimmy! Come children, it's way past your bedtime!" Meredith gave Izzie an apologetic look but continued on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it's kind of short, but I needed to introduce you to some of the Grey's cast. Don't worry, Bailey WILL meet House. That should be fun. I'll update as soon as possible.


	5. House meets His Match

Chapter 5: House meets his match

Meredith arrived at the hotel just as her uncle was coming out with Wilson and the team following behind. It would come to a surprise to see how fast House actually was with his cane. Meredith honked and the team waved to her. They piled in and House, of course, yelled shotgun, which nobody else cared enough to yell.

"Hey Merit! I bet you didn't sleep last night." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I asked Derek, Dr. Bailey, Christina, Dr. Haan, and Dr. Torres to sit in on the case along with your team, Jimmy, and the chief."

"Who?"

"Nuero, general, cardio, and ortho."

"We need all those specialties? It will be like the freakin' Titanic, only before the ship can hit the iceberg it sinks because of too much weight. On second thought, bad metaphor. Meet your next wife yet Jimmy?"

"House, I have not, you'll be the first to know."

"Damn right! Can I be your 'person'"?

"Stop mocking me Greg."

"Sorry Merit, it's my job. Cuddles might fire me if I stop."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, which one of you lucky ducks get to touch the patient today. Ennie, meenie, Minnie, mo, Cameron is the first to go!" Cameron stood up, and walked out of the door. House needed all of the tests redone, but he was not doing it.

"What should we do Dr. House?" House looked up from his PSP he was playing. This voice was not from his team.

"Leave."

"Uncle Greg, this is Dr. Bailey, Dr. Haan and Dr. Torres." Meredith introduced them all to her famous uncle.

"I'm Miranda Bailey, it's nice to meet you sir."

"Don't suck up, I already hate you."

"Oh, is that so? Well then, sit down, shut up, and get out of my way. I can continue if you'd like."

"I like her Merit, stop calling her the Nazi." House turned towards Bailey. "Wanna be best friends?"

"No." Bailey turned to walk away. House shrugged. Everyone is the room stared in awe. Meredith played House's PSP.

"Stealing is wrong Merit." House grabbed his toy out of her hands. "It's in the ten commandments."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you seen the news Uncle Greg?"

"Yes Merit. I have sat in my office all day watching the news."

"Uncle Greg, don't lie, it's in the Ten Commandments."

"Are you stealing my thunder Merit?" House pretended like he was taken aback. "Don't ask a question you know the answer to. That's just a waste of time for my eardrums. You see, instead of listening to you, I could be listening to General Hospital, which is MUCH more fun. Now get me a Ruben."

"Get your own Ruben."

"Get me a Ruben Jimmy." Wilson got up and walked five feet to the line in the cafeteria.

"The news Uncle Greg."

"You know how much I hate the world!"

"Uncle Jack is being tried today."

"Oh no! Maybe they make a hallmark card saying, 'I know you just saved the world again, but you'll do great during your trial!""

"HOUSE!"

"Merit."

"Uncle Greg, you should call him. He's your BROTHER."

"And Ellis is my sister. Graham is my brother too. Any other more obvious facts we are going to be stating, because if so, I'm going back to my show."

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm Greg." Meredith stormed out of the cafeteria. She ran down the staircase and bumped into Derek.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you think Derek? My sarcastic uncle is here for a consult, his brother is on trial for torturing some terrorist, my other uncle died, and my mother is died. My grandfather is dead."

"Ok." Derek wrapped his hands around her and hugged her.

"I have the most messed up family in the world. By cousin is in therapy because my uncle on trial killed my grandfather and his dad. My other cousin doesn't even know her dad is on trial because he faked his death two years ago and then was kidnapped by the Chinese. She still thinks he is being tortured by the Chinese."

"It's ok Mere. It' ok."

"No Derek it's not ok. It would be somewhat ok if House wasn't here."

"Now I know why you can't commit to me. But, your family is crazy Mere. It's ok, because in the end you still love them."

"I want to commit to Derek, it's just so hard." Now, tears were streaming down Meredith's eyes. "I can't do this anymore Derek."

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person in the world. You can do anything with a family like yours."

- - - - - - - -

So, What do you think? I know it's not much but I needed things to be said, and they were so yay. Review if you'd like, but you do not have to. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Your input has been amazing. I'm thinking about doing two-four more chapters.


	6. Everyone is in Love

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I'm glade you're enjoying this!

Chapter 6: Everyone's in Love

"What do you want Derek? This is the third time you've been seen staring at me and my uncle hasn't even had his Ruben sandwich yet." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I am so in love with you. I know you can't commit to me, but I'll wait. I'll wait forever. I want to live with you, I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to die with you right next to me."

"Ok." Derek did a double take.

"Meredith Grey say what?" Meredith looked at him.

"Ok"

"Ok. Come here." Meredith walked over to him. He grabbed her in his arms and wanted nothing but to never let her go.

"Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure." Meredith left. She had a surgery scheduled.

- - - - - -- -

"Merit!" Meredith looked up to see her uncle calling. She pulled off her scrub cap.

"What do you want House?"

"To talk." Meredith was surprised.

"You, talk, today. Seriously? You're having one of those days."

"Come on." House could be sensitive when he wanted to be. He pulled her into an empty room and shut the door. "You're pregnant, and McDreamy said things."

"How did you know?"

"I'm House. I know everything." Meredith could not argue with that.

"When did you find out?"

"Right before I called you. I'm eight weeks."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"What kinds of things did he say."

"Everything I wanted him to say. I want to commit to him."

"You can commit. You are not you're mother, hell you're also not Jack, Graham or I. Trust him Merit. He'll never hurt you like your mother hurt your father."

"Thanks Uncle Greg." He nodded. They walked out.

- - - - - - - - -

"Meredith?"

"What is it Callie?"

"There is someone in the clinic asking for you."

"Do you have a name?"

"Wouldn't give me one." Meredith nodded and followed Callie into the clinic. Callie pulled back one of the curtains.

"Meredith."

"Audrey?"

- - - - - - - - - -

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! Just kidding!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Audrey, what are you doing here?"

"We need to get Jack."

"You have your memory back?"

"Yes! I also know now that my father issued a resraining order against Jack. We need to go get him!"

"Audrey, Uncle Jack is in trial right now."

"I know, we need to get him though! I need to talk to him."

"It can't wait?"

"No. I'm back working for DOD, and CTU LA found some very serious intel."

"Alright. Let me get my uncle."

"House is here?"

"Yup, we needed a consult." Audrey understood, not that she was happy about it.

- - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Greg."

"Can't you see I'm with my children Merit. Stop acting like Cuddles."

"Audrey is here." This caused House to glance up from the white board filled with symptoms.

"Why is Audrey here?"

"CTU LA found new Intel. They need Uncle Jack."

"So get Jack."

"It's Michelle and Tony." House looked at Meredith again.

"I though they were dead. It was Jack's fault. Someone has got to tell him to stop faking his own death." House's team was confused.

"Your brother faked his own death?"

"Multiple times Cameron," House said in a 'do you want me to be more obvious' tone. Cameron just looked away.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," Foreman whispered into Chase's ear.

"I heard that Foreman."

"Tony and Michelle House!"

"Right, they're alive?" All Meredith could do was nod her head. "Holy crap. We need to get Jack." Meredith nodded her head again.

- - - - - - - -

Well? Review if you'd like.


	7. Author's note

**FOR THOSE READER'S WHO DO NOT WATCH 24:**

Here is an overview you will need for the story **OR** watch all 6 seasons. Season 7 doesn't start until January! If you want to watch it, stop reading this story because it contains many many many spoilers throughout season six and from the season seven promo video.

Family Tree of story:

House- Ellis-Graham-Jack

Grandfather

Meredith-Ellis' daughter

Josh- Graham's son

Kim- Jack's daughter. Terri was Jack's wife who died, and she is Kim's mother.

- - -

Ok so……

Meredith is the oldest cousin. House took care of her with help from Wilson and Cuddy. Kim was born next, and Josh later.

When Kim was 16, Terri died. Meredith was in collage. A few years later, Jack started dating Audrey Raines. Her dad is secretary of state James Heller (not that it matters, but it will). Jack was forced to fake his own death so he could escape someone who wanted him dead. Meredith was in med-school then. Someone knew Jack was still alive, so Jack had to try to stop him or her. It was President Chares Logan, but Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer were all killed.

So….Who?

Tony Almeida: Jack's friend

Michelle Dessler: Tony's wife and Jack's friend

David Palmer: Former President. Many failed assassination attempts against him.

WHY were they killed?

They all new Jack was still alive and was used as a distraction to CTU. Chloe O'Brian also knew Jack was alive. Chloe is Jack's "personal analyst." She has saved Jack's life may times.

So Now….

Jack stopped Logan, and was captured by the Chinese. Audrey went to China ALONE looking for him because nobody else did. Eighteen months after Jack's capture, Wayne Palmer (David's Brother and acting President), made a deal with terrorists and freed Jack. He was sent to the terrorists to be killed by them because they had valuable information to stop a chain of terrorist threats.

ALL YOU NED TO KNOW….

Jack escaped the terrorists, and was told Audrey was dead. However, she was not dead. She had major amnesia.

In this story:

Audrey remembers everything that happened, especially in China and after. Her father put a restraining order on Jack because "everyone you are involved with dies." Meredith was about to start her internship when Jack came back from China.

So Now….

Jack is on trial for all of the things that happened in season 6, which doesn't really matter. Audrey comes to Seattle looking for Jack because OH NO! Tony Almeida is alive.

So…I hope that helps. If you need a different explanation please let me know in your review and I will be happy to give you one!


	8. How Did We Get Here?

Chapter 7: How Did we Get Here?

Meredith grabbed her uncle's arm and pulled him out of the conference room. "You're in charge Foreman!" Meredith heard her uncle say as he was dragged across the room. Foreman was always the one in charge when House was off the case. Meredith finally let go of her uncle when they got into the elevator. Derek was in the elevator too.

"Meredith."

"I have to cancel tonight." Derek let out a sigh and hung his head down.

"Derek."

"What Meredith? I know I said I would wait, but I can't. I can't wait for you to be ready. I am so in love with you."

"Oh McDreamy. That is so sweat and lovely. Take me in your arms." Derek just starred at House who was holding out both arms. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Greg. Seriously." She returned her attention to Derek. "I'm leaving for D.C."

"What's in D.C.?"

"My uncle Jack."

"The one on trial?" Meredith nodded.

"He worked for the government, and the agency he worked for found some disturbing Intel. We need to let him know in person." Derek pretended he understood, but Meredith knew he didn't. "I need to talk to you though." Derek was waiting.

"Shot." Meredith frowned.

"Not here." The doors opened, and the three doctors got off.

"This must be a record for you McDreamy. An entire elevator ride without a single kiss." Meredith ignored this comment.

"Audrey is in the clinic waiting. I'll be right there." House understood, and although he despised Audrey, he went to get her. He just hated people. Meredith led Derek into the nearest on-call rooms. She sat down, and so did he.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to say this Derek, but I have to tell you. Ok. I'm pregnant." Derek's jaw fell open. "Please Derek, say something." Meredith was becoming worried, but Derek's expression changed just as quickly. He started smiling.

"You're pregnant?" Meredith nodded.

"And you are…. what?"

"I'm ecstatic. I always wanted kids, but it never felt right with Addison. Now, it feels right. You are keeping it, right?" Meredith nodded again. She was more relieved. Derek was happy. This is good. This can possibly work. Derek leaned in to kiss her, and gladely she returned the favor.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I really need to go to D.C. I'll be back as soon as I can." Derek nodded and kissed her once more.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Note: Now, the story is going to get 24 based. If you don't really understand 24, it's ok. Just hang in there. It will get more Greys/House based at the end of the chapter!

- - - - - - -

House, Meredith and Audrey ran into the courthouse. Running into multiple people, they asked for the courtroom Jack was in. Room 445. They got into the elevator and headed to the fourth floor courtroom area. The searched the floor until they got to the correct room. Meredith and House followed Audrey into the courtroom.

The judge looked up, and Jack turned around. His face lit up. He mouthed Audrey's name. Audrey smiled at him. She told him she remembers everything using her mouth. Jack saw Meredith and House behind her. He mouthed hi to them. Meredith and House sat down, and Audrey walked up to the judge.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The judge whispered.

"I need Jack Bauer."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't release him."

"I have the authorization papers right here." Audrey scrimmaged through her bag and found the file folder she was looking for. She pulled them up, and handed them to the judge who looked over it.

"Jack Bauer, you are being released into the FBI for the remainder of the week. The trial will resume in five days."

- - - - - - - - -

Jack met his family and Audrey outside the courtroom. "Hey Mere! Greg."

"Double oh seven."

"Audrey. What's going on?"

"I have all my memory back. I'm still in love with you Jack."

"I love you too Audrey."

"This is getting really sappy."

"Is he having one of those days Mere?" Meredith nodded.

"Jack, CTU L.A. found some intel that you should look at."

"I don't work for them anymore Audrey."

"You should look into this. I'll patch you through to Chloe." Audrey pulled at her cell phone and speed dialed Chloe's workstation at CTU.

"O'Brian."

"Chloe? It's Audrey, I have Jack with me."

"Ok, put him on." Audrey handed her phone over to Jack. Jack took the phone from her hand.

"Chloe?"

"Jack. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's the intel that my brother and niece had to come to D.C. for?"

"Meredith and House are in D.C.?"

"Chloe, intel, now."

"Sorry Jack. It's about Tony." Jack's expression changed.

"Tony Almeida." Chloe nodded, but Jack couldn't see.

"He's alive Jack." Jack shook his head.

"That's impossible Chloe, Tony Almeida is dead. He died in my arms. Henderson stabbed him."

"He's alive Jack."

- - - - - - - - -

24 fans….Tony is NOT EVIL

- - - - - - -

"He's alive. Yes, he's standing right next to me."

"Put him on."

"Jack?"

"WHAT THE HELL TONY?"

"Jack, inside voices. We don't mommy to be mad."

"House is there?"

"Tony. You died."

"No, I didn't. Michelle is alive too." Jack's jaw dropped.

"How?"

"We faked our deaths. We had to get away from everything. If the people who wanted you dead got to us, then we would be dead. Palmer was killed. Chloe had called saying she was on the run, so we faked our deaths."

"So, why are you coming back now?"

"Michelle's pregnant. We couldn't be 'dead' with a child."

"Understandable. Wow Tony."

"I'm on my way with Michelle and Chloe. We are coming to to FBI headquarters. Meet us there?"

"Yeah. Bye Tony." Jack hung up the phone and handed it to Audrey. "Tony and Michelle are both alive. They are heading to FBI headquarters with Chloe and probably Morris. I'll explain on the way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Greg, your phone is ringing."

"Thanks captain obvisous." Jack rolled his eyes. "oh. It's mommy." Jack gave his niece a look. She returned it in a _its one of those days_ face that was constantly shared in their family.

"House. Foreman called. What the hell are you doing in D.C.? You are supposed to be in Seattle, which is on the other side of the country."

"I'm playing hide'n'seak."

"Across the country House?"

"What do you want Cuddles?"

"I want you to get on the next plane to Seattle. I want you to cure your patient, and then I want you to get your ass back to Princeton."

"Do I get off clinic duty if I do?"

"No! You will get more if you don't."

"Sorry. No can do. Torture pants is having some trust issues."

"What?"

"Some government business."

"I mean it House. Get your ass back to Seattle."

"Is it your time of the month?"

"Just get back to Seattle House."

"I can't. I'm in D.C. with Meredith and Audrey."

"Why are you with Audrey and Meredith in D.C.?"

"Jack." Cuddy understood his messed up family.

"Fine, just get back to Seattle as soon as possible."

"Bye Mommy."

"Don't push it House."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tony." Jack smiled as is dead friend approached them. "Michelle."

"Hi Jack."

"Hey Chloe, Morris."

"Ok. Everyone's happy. Can we go now. I save lives to ya'know."

"House."

"Tony, Michelle. Didn't like a car bomb explode?" The all ignored him. It was one of those days.

"We should get going Uncle Jack. House has a patient in Seattle."

"I can give you a plane tomorrow morning, if you want to stay the night."

"O.K. It's good to see you again Tony, Michelle."

"Meredith, want to come pick up some dinner with me?" Meredith nodded, and followed Chloe and Morris out the door.

"Get me a Ruben."

"You already had one today." House shrugged his shoulders.

- - - - - - - -

_Back in Seattle…._

"So we cured the patient without House. Cool." Cameron wrapped her arms around Chase's.

"I was talking with one of the attendings. There is a bar they all go to. Should we go?" Cameron and Chase nodded.

The three of them walked into the bar. Derek and Sloan were sitting on stools talking. Cameron, Chase and Foreman sat next to them.

"Hey."

"Have you heard from House?" Derek asked.

"Meredith didn't call." Derek shook his head.

"No, he didn't. I'm sure she'll call. She's with House and his brother." Derek nodded. He took a swing of beer and headed out.

"You must be Allison Cameron. Mark Sloan."

"I have a boyfriend. He's sitting next to you. I wouldn't hit on me."

"Alright then. How's the patient?"

"Cured."

"Now what?"

"We get on the next flight to New Jersey tomorrow morning and hope House meets us there."

"Didn't you talk to Cuddy today though?" Foreman nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't call back after talking to House." Cameron understood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Next Morning….Seattle….._

"Morning doc."

"Good morning Mr. Wiseman. Ready for surgery?" The patient nodded.

"So what exactly are you going to do Dr. Shepard?"

"I'm going to drill a small hole into the back of your skull, and pull out the cancerous cells. You'll be asleep so you won't feel a thing. You are in great hands Mr. Wiseman."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." Derek walked out of the room. He ran into a frantic chief.

"What's wrong chief?"

"Nuclear bomb threat in the hospital."

"WHAT?"

- - - - - - - - -

So, review if you would like. I know this chapter was 24 based, but the rest of the story will be in Seattle or Princeton. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far.


	9. Are We Too Late?

Chapter 8: There Are No Angels Here

"Nuclear bomb threat in the hospital."

"WHAT"

"Derek. What am I going to do?"

"How did this happen. How did a nuclear bomb get into YOUR hospital?"

"Do you not think I'm asking that already to myself? What am I going to do Shepard?"

"Chief, a nuclear bomb. How?"

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY. What do we do?"

"Doesn't Meredith's uncle or something work for the government?"

"Um.yeah. Ellis said her brother worked for an anti terrorist agency."

"I'll call Mere." The chief told him to hurry. Derek ran into his office. He sat in his very amusing swivel chair and picked up the phone. "Meredith?"

"Hey Derek. Sorry I didn't call yesterday, but I'm about to head onto a plane. I'm coming home." Derek smiled.

"That's great. You need to bring your uncle."

"House is coming too."

"No you're other uncle."

"Why does Uncle Jack need to come?"

"We have a situation here." Meredith was getting worried. A situation at SGH with the needed assistance of Jack Bauer? Trouble.

"What's going on Derek?"

"There's a nuclear bomb threat at the hospital." Meredith almost dropped her phone.

"I'll call you back." Derek understood and hung up the phone. He started twirling in his chair. It always put a small smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Derek?" Meredith ran through the halls of Seattle Grace with Jack, Audrey, Chloe, Morris, Michelle, and Tony running behind her and House limping as fast as he could yelling rude remarks to his family as they ran far ahead of him.

Derek turned around when he heard his name. "Mere?" She ran into his open arms like a four-year-old runs into her dad.

"Jack Bauer sir." Jack showed his hand and Derek accepted the introduction.

"Derek Shepard."

"It's McDreamy! It's McDreamy!" House screamed down the halls. Meredith and Jack just stood there with Audrey and Tony completely unaffected. Everyone else in the halls, well, they weren't used to House. They turned and stared at the cripple. "You wouldn't want to be stared at if you were a cripple now would you?"

"HOUSE!" Jack and Meredith screamed at him as he was approaching. "Where's the Chief?" Meredith asked turning back to Derek.

"He had a panic attack about an hour ago. I'll take you to his room."

"Didn't he have a panic attack the last time there was a bomb in the hospital?" Derek nodded.

"Only this time, Adele isn't here." Meredith understood. She motioned Jack and his friends from CTU to follow Derek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is your team House?" House shrugged his shoulders. "Find them."

"But Mommy, I don't want to. They're being big fat meanies." House did a fake pout. Meredith didn't buy it.

"Cuddles is your mom. Find your team or I'll make sure Cuddles gives you more clinic duty for a month." House instantly obeyed. He would anything ACCEPT clinic duty. Everyone knew that.

House pouted away from Meredith as he grabbed his cell phone dialing Foreman's cell number. Meredith turned on her heals and walked towards the Chief's room. She had two uncles in the same place. The two uncles that always went head to head. Oh boy.

- - - - - - - -

"How are you feeling Chief?" Derek grabbed the chart off the edge of the bed.

"Much better." The Chief was struggling to untangle the wires surrounding him. Derek set him straight. No way was the Chief getting out of that hospital bed for a few more hours while a few more tests were being done.

"Chief, Jack Bauer is here." The Chief issued Jack, Chloe, Morris, Tony, Michelle, and Audrey into his room.

"Chief. It's good to see you again." Jack could lie well.

"As of you Jack." The chief, not so much. The Chief knew Meredith's family hated him. He ruined Meredith's family. His family was fine then. He was still with Adele until recently, but Ellis kicked Thatcher out. Meredith was messed up, and he knew it was all his fault. Neither he nor the Bauer's would ever forgive him for that.

"So, Chief Webber, what kind of Intel do you have?" The Chief looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ugh." Normal people talk. "What-in-for-ma-tion-do-you-have-a-bout-the-bomb." The only way for people to understand.

"Only that it is nuclear, and set to go off later this day." Jack nodded.

"How reliable is this source?" The Chief looked again at him blankly. "How good is this information?" The Chief understood. _"Stupid, stupid man,"_ Jack thought to himself.

"This is real information." Jack was ready to scream.

"I wasn't asking if it was fake. I was asking how much you trust the person who told you." Jack could only shake his head.

"I trust her with everything." Jack nodded hoping that the Chief would not be wasting his time off trial.

"Ok, Chloe, can you set up a CTU work station for you, Morris, and Michelle?"

"Yeah, I should be able to hack into their system and log on through the WND server through the hospital's computer system." Jack was grateful. The Chief stared blankly. Derek and Meredith were standing in the doorway. Meredith was whispering the codes in English for Derek. Being in Jack's family, you needed to know creepy, weird, technology lingo.

"Son of a bitch. We don't have any weapons. We are defenseless."

"Jack, the plane has a bunch of equipment. The FBI had a bunch of stuff that they are going to let us use." Jack was relieved.

"Ok, Audrey, call Nadia at CTU and let's make sure CTU is on board with the mission." Audrey obeyed her orders. The room was clear except for Jack, Tony, Derek, and Meredith. Tony followed Jack out the door looking for Chloe. Derek gave Meredith a kiss and they waved goodbye to the Chief who was still staring blankly at nothing.

- - - - - - - - -

"Audrey, did you talk to Nadia." Audrey nodded.

"She was going to call the high level analysts to assist Chloe, Morris and Michelle who are currently looking at blue-prints of the hospital." Jack nodded.

"Thanks Audrey. If my niece comes over here, tell her to get away from this place." Audrey understood. Tony and Jack walked towards the workstations Chloe had set up.

"Jack, we're being patched through to Nadia." Jack turned the phone in speaker and placed the receiver into the socket.

"Nadia, it's Jack."

"Jack, you are on speaker with the top rated analysts."

"Thanks Nadia. Ok, we are getting the confirmation now on the specific nuke type. When we get it we need to find it and dismantle it, then we need to find the person who is responsible. All calls will go through either Chloe, Morris, or Michelle who will patch either Tony or myself."

"Alright Jack."

"Bye Nadia." Jack and Tony refocused their attention to the Chloe's computer screen.

"It's a 8-15 ARD nuke. I'm running the codes through the CNC server to see if it will locate the specific place in the hospital." Jack was glade Chloe was there. She was the best analyst they've had.

- - - - - - - -

Derek took Meredith's hand and they went through the halls.

"I could really use some good sex right now Derek." Derek followed command and took Meredith to the nearest on-call room. Those pregnancy hormones were kicking in fast. Derek turned the handle on the door. He peaked into the room seeing the lights turned off. He reached his hand that was free from Meredith's eager grip to turn on the light and lead Meredith into the room.

Meredith and Derek just stood there with their jaws wide open. "Oh my god. Derek." As Meredith and Derek stood there, a tall blonde girl scrambled to hide herself from her friend and fellow resident.

"Meredith."

"Hey Iz."

"Mark? Not again." Derek shook his head. Mark and Izzie were frantically trying to hide themselves from their friends. "Lock the door."

"You know, I could say something extremely rude and sarcastic, but this is pretty awkward." Derek agreed and he and Meredith raced out of the on-call room. "That wasn't awkward at all." All they had to do was look at each other. They were both hysterically laughing about ready to pee in their pants when they saw Izzie quietly slide out of the room with Mark following her.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey Uncle Jack." Jack looked at his neice.

"Get out of this building Meredith."

"Why?"

"The nuke is an A-15 ARD." Meredith's jaw opened.

"But, that nuke destroys everything within a 900 meter radius." Derek was first amazed Meredith knew this. But, that quickly turned to fear when he rethought the words that had come out of her mouth. His jaw droped.

"That's not good." Jack obviously agreed with Derek.

"The good news is we found the location of the bomb, and the tag teams from CTU just arrived. The bad news, is that we don't know when it's going to go off."

"Hurry, and be careful uncle Jack. Come one Derek." Merdith grabbed her boyfriend's hand and raced out of the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Ready Jack." Jack nodded.

"Tony, your team go now!" Tony issued the ok, and lead his team into the morgue's basement. A minute later Jack sent his team and the bomb was found located in the middle of the room surrounded.

Jack grabbed for his cell phone and dialed Chloe's. "Chloe we have the bomb."

"Ok Jack. I need you to attach your PDA to it." Jack did as he was told. He waited for Tony's cell to ring. Tony handed it to Jack.

"Jack! It's going to explode in thirty second!"

- - - - - -

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It was really hard to write. One more chapter left. Thanks for everyone who had been reading and reviewing. I'm so glade everyone liked it!


	10. Final Moments

Sorry it took so long to update. I had to get the last chapter perfect.

Chapter 9: Final Moments

"Jack! It's going to explode in thirty seconds!"

Jack faced his PDA on the bomb. Chloe had managed to activate it as a timer. Jack stared at it waiting for Chloe to tell him the scramatics to disable it. His mind went to flashback mode.

- - - - - - - -

"Terri…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears spilled out of his eyes like ragging waterfalls. He held his wife's limp body in is arms. He cradled and rocked her getting all of the blood from her bullet wound onto his sweaty clothes. "I'm so sorry."

- - - - - - - - - -

Bill shook his head. "Don't say it Bill. Don't"

"Audrey."

"Don't Bill. Don't say it." She walked over to the wall, and as Jack watched on, she sank to the ground dropping all of her files. He was 'dead'.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Jack, SGH needs you."

"The need Greg." She shook her head.

"Nobody loves me?" House made his puppy dog eyes. Jack easily shook his head in disappointment at his brother.

"Derek just called, there's a nuke at SGH." Jack was shocked.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Seattle Grace Hospital Staff, please report to Lecture Hall's A, B and C. All staff members to lecture hall A, B and C." Jack scanned the surgical wing as nurses and doctors ran to the lecture halls. He had sent Tony to make the announcement with full trust. He stared back at Chloe's computer.

- - - - - - -

"Meredith, get out of here."

"Where is Uncle Greg?"

"I'm right here idiot. I though I wasn't loved." Meredith and her uncle rolled their eyes. Even in the face of utter chaos, he was still sarcastic.

"Where's your team?"

"On a plane to Mexico."

"Seriously."

"No idiot."

"We need to get out of here. The nuke is an A-15 ARD."

"Ok."

"O.k.? Seriously? We need to get out of here."

"You know Jack is going to stop it."

"Seriously! It doesn't matter."

"We aren't talking about some random guy Meredith. Our family is like superheroes. We all can save the world. Well, actually, I lied, since grandpa Bauer and Graham are idiots."

"Fine, you can kill yourself then." Meredith stormed off, but Jack chuckled. Sometimes through his brother's sarcasm, was a hint of humor?

- - - - - - - - - -

"29 second Jack." He got himself together and walked towards the ticking bomb. "Ok, use the side gauge to get in." Jack opened the side carefully making sure that with every movement the bomb wouldn't go off. "There are two red wires, a yellow wire, four black wires, and eight blue wires." Jack nodded.

"What do I do Chloe?" She heard a little fear in his voice.

"27 second Jack. We need to disconnect the yellow wire." Jack did what he was told with major precaution. "You know need to take out the chip that the wire was attached to."

"I can't Chloe. There is a blue one also attached to it."

"I know. The blue wire can't be detached, but the black wire attached to it does" Jack understood and used his tools to disconnect the black wire making sure it wasn't the blue.

"15 second Jack. You need to disconnect the other side of the blue wire. If you mess with this side the bomb will go off. Find the other end of this blue wire." Jack took three seconds finding it."

"I got it."

"Detach the other side from the chip now, and send to my computer. 11 seconds." Jack shoved the disk into Tony's PDA and loaded it to Chloe's computer.

"50 Chloe."

"7 seconds. 6, 5.Got it." Jack waited and prayed Chloe would be able to disable it. 4, 3, 2… "GOT IT." Jack sighed. He could always trust Chloe.

"Good work Chloe. Pack up. We need to trace the person who planted the bomb. We're off to CTU."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Meredith?"

"Uncle Jack." Meredith ran into her Uncle's arms. "You did it."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Jack nodded, yet he understood. This was his niece's home.

"I'm going back to CTU. We need to locate the terrorist."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Mere."

"Be careful." Jack shut his eyes, and then opened them.

"You too." He hugged her. "Make sure Kim stays safe."

"She misses you."

"I miss her too."

- - - - - - - - -

"Wow Meredith." Derek slipped his hand into hers. Night had overcome Seattle, and the rain poured down. Meredith sat with Derek at the entrance of the hospital.

"Yeah. And the weirdest thing is that now everything will be back to the way it was." Derek shook his head.

"No, because now, we have a baby that's growing inside of you." Meredith smiled. That was really weird to think about. "Where is your crazy uncle?"

"Which one?"

"House."

"On a plane back to Princeton." Derek looked relieved, but Meredith stopped him. "He'll be back soon." Derek smiled. "So will Jack." Derek leaned in and kissed his girlfriend,

- - - - - - - - -

I'm done. I know that it was short for all of you waiting for all of that time, but it was really hard to write. Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with it even though it was really confusing at times. I hope you liked it.


End file.
